


Bizzaro's First Day

by jxdkid



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fight Scene, Gen, Short, clone, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: Luthor's new clone is activated for the first time.





	Bizzaro's First Day

Superman!

                That was the first thought that entered the clone’s mind as it was suddenly awoken. It opened its eyes to find that it was inside a very small coffin like space, completely submerged in a yellowish liquid. Its eyes focused, and it saw another person in front of it. The clone tilted its head to the left and the other person did the same, it tilted its head to the right and so did the other person, it shook its head violently side to side and the other person did the same. It was at this point that the clone realized that it was not seeing another person, but rather its own reflection. It smiled at its own reflection with pride, admiring its coiffed hair, square jaw, chalk white skin, and crooked teeth.

                Without warning, the yellowish liquid started to be vented out of the metal coffin space, changing the lighting enough that the clone could no longer see its reflection. Now it could see that in front of it was a glass plate with letters printed on it, from where it was the clone couldn’t read the letters as they were backwards for it. Assuming the letters spelt its name, the clone was determined to get outside of its container to read them.

                The clone pushed against the wall that the glass plate was imbedded in to find that it moved with little to no resistance, being thrown across the room. Now that the clone was no long confined in that small space it could hear a voice gloating, “You’re too late, now I can show the world what you really are a menace, a threat, a monster,”

                The clone cared very little about who that voice came from, so it calmly walked across the room to the door it had accidently sent flying. It picked it up and stared at the letters that it had seen from behind, 13 Z.R.O, and tried to read them out loud, “B-Z-R-O. B-Z-R-O. B-Z-R-O,” It thought for a moment, “Ba… bi…bi… Bizarro? Bizarro. Bizarro! Me am Bizarro!” it set the door down and struck a heroic pose, straightening its back and placeing its hands on each side of its hips, “Me am Bizarro, the super man,” Bizarro said, brimming with pride.

                The same voice from earlier groaned, “I guess this is what I get for trying to rush this,”

                With nothing else to do Bizarro decided to investigate the stranger voice which it found was coming from a bald man. He noticed Bizarro looking at him, and glared back, “What are you looking at?”

                “Am you Bizarro’s mommy?” Bizarro asked.

                Before the bald man could answer another voice spoke, “Give it up Luther, your monster doesn’t look like it could hurt a fly,” this voice came from a man in a red and blue onesie with a blanket hanging from his shoulders

                The bald man, Luther, smiled to himself, before turning back to Bizarro, “Yes I am your mommy, and I want you to protect me from him,” Luther said pointing at the man in the onesie.

                “Bizarro protect mommy,” Bizarro said, as he jumped between Luther and the man in the onesie.

                The man in the onesie stepped forward with his hands up non-threateningly, “We don’t need to fight, Bizarro,” he said.

                “but you am trying hurt mommy, and Bizarro hate mommy,” Bizarro said.

                “Bizarro, this is all just a big misunderstanding, the man you’re protecting is a wanted criminal,” the onesie man said, “I just want to take him to the proper authorities,”

                “Bizarro no understand,” Bizarro said scratching its chin.

                “He’s just trying to confuse you, Bizarro. I am your creator, and I say kill Superman,” Luther yelled from behind Bizarro.

                “Superman?” Bizarro said confused, “You am Superman?” it asked pointing at the red and blue man.

                Superman took a step back, “Yes, but we don’t have to …”

                “But Bizarro am super man, if you am super man then you am Bizarro, but me am Bizarro, so you not can be Bizarro,” Bizarro pondered, until he came to the only logical conclusion, “You am fake Bizarro,” and then clearly filled with rage and blood lust it cried out, “Me love Fake Bizarro,” before uppercuting Superman through the ceiling.

                Luther smiled to himself, “It may not be perfect, but this will do. Bizarro, I won’t be safe unless you destroy Superman,”

                “But Me am super man, me destroy Fake Bizarro, so mommy see me am super man,” Bizarro said, before awkwardly flying after Superman, creating a second hole in the ceiling.

                Superman had just gained control of his momentum, only for Bizarro to crash into him from below. Superman was thrown back a few feet before he regained control again. Now Superman and Bizarro floated across from each other staring each other down.

                “Me am kill Fake Bizarro,” Bizarro yelled.

                “Luther is manipulating you Bizarro, we don’t have to do this,” Superman pleaded

                Bizarro, with great speed flew at Superman, winding back a punch.

                “I hoped it wouldn’t come to this,” Superman said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, before he slammed down both of his fists on Bizarro’s head, before it could throw it punch, sending Bizarro hurtling towards the ground.

                Superman landed at the edge of the crater Bizarro’s impact made. He walked to Bizarro and tried to help it up, “Stop this Bizarro, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to,”

                Bizarro quickly turned and grabbed Superman’s face, “Me no can stop until Fake Bizarro is alive,” Bizarro slammed Superman’s head into the pavement repeatedly.

                Superman desperately tried to rip Bizarro’s hand off his face to no avail. Then Bizarro saw a bright red light coming from under his hand, and the suddenly its hand was in incredible pain. Bizarro let go of Superman’s face, waving its smoking hand, “Ow, Cold, cold, cold,” Angry, Bizarro glared at Superman, blasting a pair of blue energy beams from its eyes.

                Superman blocked the beams with his arm as he struggled on to his feet. He pushed forward toward Bizarro as he was slowly coated in frost, he was inches away from Bizarro when he was completely frozen. Bizarro blinked, deactivating its frost vision beams, it took a moment to admire Superman frozen in ice, before punching him in the stomach, freeing him from the ice, then Bizarro quickly followed by punching him across the face, sending Superman into a wall. Bizarro tackled Superman through the wall.

                They grappled each other desperately grabbing for any holds they could find and occasionally throwing punches. They tumbled through the abandoned warehouse, grabbing at each other, firing red and blue beams, covering the warehouse in ruble, ice, and fire. Bizarro managed to get on top, holding Superman by the “S” on the front of his suit and started punching. Superman managed to grab Bizarro’s fist after a few of its punches landed. Superman took a deep breath before releasing hurricane-level winds from his mouth. Bizarro was blown back hanging on to Superman’s front like a flag in a maelstrom. With Bizarro’s grip weakened, Superman punched Bizarro, causing it to lose its grip on Superman’s suit, and be sent flying out of the warehouse through the ceiling.

                Bizarro struggled to stop its trajectory as it was hurtling towards the downtown area of Metropolis. As Bizarro crashed in the middle of a busy street, cars were barely able to avoid crashing into the crater and eachother. The bystander’s exited their cars to investigate the cater. Soon the dust cloud cleared revealing Bizarro. Seeing the off-shapen chalk white Superman-like figure the bystanders started to back away causiously. Then one of the bystanders shouted out, “Hey look its Superman,” and, to Bizarro’s confusion, they pointed away from Bizarro to Superman as he floated down toward Bizarro.

                Superman spoke to the crowd, “Quickly get out of here, its not sa…” He was cut off by Bizarro jumping into him, punching him repeatedly, left, right, left, right, grab, right, right, right.

                “Why they call you super man. Me am super man, Me am Bizarro, me am most super man,” Bizarro yelled before throwing a dazed Superman into the pavement, “Me kill Fake Bizarro, me show all, me am super man, then all will hate Bizarro,” Bizarro stood over Superman, and took in a deep breath then released it as intense hellfire onto Superman.

                Some of the bystanders watched from a safe distance as Bizarro bathed Superman in unrelenting hellfire. One particularly spunky and reckless kid decided he had had enough. The kid ran forward, grabbing a fist sized piece of rubble and throwing it at Bizarro, “Get off of Superman, you freak,”

Bizarro’s stream of fire stopped as he turned to face the kid. It stepped towards the kid, who backed up in fear. With sadness in its eyes, Bizarro pleaded “Me not am Freak, me am Bizarro, Me am super man,”

An adult from the crowd stepped forward and spoke up, “I only know one Superman, buddy, and you ain’t it,”

“but Me am Bizarro, Me am …” Its interrupted by a rock hitting it in the side of the head, followed by more rocks from the crowd as they yelled insults at Bizarro, “Freak, monster, weirdo,”

Bizarro cowered from the rocks, while pleading, “Stop, Me am super man, me am hero,” suddenly Bizarro had a thought, “Me am hero, You am hurt hero,” Bizarro’s eyes stared to flare with blue arctic energy, “Then you am Villains,” Bizarro lunged at the closest bystander, “Me love Villains,”

Bizarro was inches away from the bystander when it felt a pull on the cape it hadn’t realized it was wearing. Bizarro glanced behind itself to see Superman holding it back, before Superman pulled, and spun around throwing Bizarro like an Olympic hammer throw. Bizarro didn’t go far before it regained control of its trajectory. After it regained control Bizarro heard cheers from the crowd directed at Superman.

“Why they hate Fake Bizarro? Me am Bizarro, Me am hero?” Bizarro thought for a moment, “Am me Hero?” Bizarro felt a pain that it couldn’t understand as it watched and listened to the crowd. Bizarro wondered for moment what everything it was experiencing meant, then solemnly floated off into space to think.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I really like Bizzaro, so I decided to write a thing about him. Let me know what you think, and if you have any other villains, from any fandom, you want me to do one-offs for.


End file.
